


The Curse Of Immortality

by sadlittlevixen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Feels, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, I'll add more tags as i go, Small mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlittlevixen/pseuds/sadlittlevixen
Summary: You’ve heard about the immortal from a very young age. Sad, lonely creatures that walked the earth forever, longing for their end. Only a few were cursed with such a feat. You figured out at the prime age of 6 that you were one of them after getting hit by a car and getting up unscathed, one who would live their entire life watching everything and everyone they love die.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Immortal!Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Curse Of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> EIHAFIDABFI HI OKAY UHHHHHHHH this is a oneshot but I might continue it if people like it hahahahaahahahahahahhahahah so i have no idea what im doing but i hope someone out there likes this WHAHAH its uhhhhhhh an immortal reader x spencer reid because i CRAVE angst and i havent seen anyone do this yet so ehehdaiIEBIBFIUABFIUD OKAY BYE

The Curse Of Immortality

You’ve heard about the immortal from a very young age. Sad, lonely creatures that walked the earth forever, longing for their end. Only a few were cursed with such a feat. You figured out at the prime age of 6 that you were one of them after getting hit by a car and getting up unscathed, one who would live their entire life watching everything and everyone they love die. You realized at 12 that nothing in this world is permanent. The clouds completely cover the sky on this eventful day; the air is dense and heavy as you stand above your mother’s grave. Someone is speaking in the background, but you tuned it out, staring into your mother’s open casket. You don’t feel sad but somewhat confused.

“Hey, _______”  
“________!”

“Huh? Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” You respond, turning to your friend, Jassie. “It’s over _______, come on let’s go.” She pats your back gently and starts walking back to the car, you linger at your mothers fresh grave for a few more seconds before following Jassie to the car.

“Jassie.”  
“Yeah?”

“What’s death?” You ask, Jassie fidgets, not knowing if she wants to discuss this right after you buried your mother. “It’s...well it’s when someone leaves this earth and, well, they never come back,” she responds, scratching the back of her head. “Oh. Okay.” You answer back, dropping the subject altogether. Jassie is glad; she didn’t know how to explain it any better.

It was your first day of high school that you met him. He was 12, you were 13, both hanging out in the library. He was reading a book, something on schizophrenia, you were sitting by the computers reading A Tale of Two Cities for a book report. His shiny brown eyes widened as he skimmed over a page, “He’s reading awfully fast.” You thought and turned your own eyes back to your book. He mutters something and drops his book before bolting to the door and running out of the library. You know what they say, ‘Curiosity killed the cat.’, yet you can’t help yourself, you grab his book and begin following after the strange boy.

“Hey! Excuse me! You dropped this.” You yell, he stops running and turns around slowly, “Oh, um. Thank you.” You hand the book over to him, and he takes it, reluctantly. ‘What’s your name?” “I-I’m Spencer. Spencer Reid.” He responds, his hands fidget around the book as you speak. “I’m ______ ________, nice to meet you Spencer.” A bright smile adorns your face, and in that cliché moment, a light blush crosses Spencer’s face, and he thinks he’s in love. As shy as he is, he makes a mental note to try and become friends with you. “Um, I’ve...got to go. I’ll see you around, I guess…” He stutters out before turning around and running away, book in hand. “See ya!” You wave at him, the small smile on your face grows when he waves back.

‘Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.’

You become good friends over the years, sharing classes and interests. You're 16 at this point, he's 15. You're sitting at lunch with him, and he brings something up. "I think I want to join the FBI. B-but I'm not sure." He nervously speaks, not knowing what you'll think. "Wait. Seriously?" Your jaw drops, "Me too! What unit?" "...Maybe the B.A.U?" "Oh my god. This is insane! Me too!" You tell him and his eyes widen in shock. "No way." He excitedly talks in a hushed voice. "We can work together and kick some bad guy ass!" You laugh, shaking your head. "We're going to do great together."

"Together."

You miss how he turns and hides his light blush at that word, you miss how he hangs on every word you say, you miss how he's always there for you, you miss how he tells you what college he's going to and strongly suggests that you go with him, you miss how his eyes lighten and his eyes crinkle when you tell him you're going to the same college, you miss when he graduates with you, you miss when he tells you he's getting another Ph.D., and with glossy eyes, he tells you to apply without him, you miss how he constantly called you every night while you worked long cases to keep you from stressing, you miss when he joined the B.A.U and gave you the tightest hug.

"We made it Spence."

"Together." He responds, a smile on his face that reaches his eyes, you tear up and hug him harder as he slowly rubs your back.

You miss how he started to flirt with you more and more often, you miss how he would give you flowers, you miss how he asked you on your first date, then the second, and third and fourth and fifth, you miss the day when he finally asked you to be his girlfriend. It was a late night at the office, everyone else was gone. It was just you two.

"________?"  
You're focused on your paperwork, you just got done with a difficult case, the Unsub killed several children and it took a toll on you.  
"Hey, ________?"  
"Helloooooooo? Earth to _________?"

He starts poking you with his pen and you look up startled, "Oh, what's up Spence?" You ask him, he quietly responds "Um, I have a question..." A tired smile forms on your face as you stare into his kind eyes. "Yeah?" "Uhm, I've been...well, we've gone on a few dates and I know this is childlike and awkward but I really, really like you, so... _______, would you be my girlfriend...?" You dropped your pen in shock, processing what he said before standing up abruptly, scaring him. "Oh my god. For real? Of course Spence!"

You miss the way he kissed you, the way he took you home and made sure you were safe, you miss the way he made love to you, you miss the way he cared for you so, so much, you miss the day he asked you to be his forever, you miss the day you two get married, you miss the day when he asked if you wanted kids, you miss the day you found out you were pregnant. He noticed the signs before you did but chose to not say anything, wanting you to figure it out.

"...Spence?"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"...Um, I'm pregnant."

He pretended to be shocked but his happiness was not faked, "W..We're pregnant?" He said quietly, holding you tight in his arms. "Yeah.." You teared up, "I'm gonna be a father!" He yelled, twirling you around in his arms and laughing.

You miss how invested he in the baby shower, you miss how he invited everyone from the B.A.U, you miss finding out it was a little boy, you miss the day you went into labor, and he was right there by your side, you miss bringing your child to life, you miss watching him cradle Spencer J.R singing terribly to him, you miss watching them play together, you miss the day Spencer gets shot, you miss the day he's in the hospital and you bring little Spencer to keep him company.

"You're gonna be okay Spence, I promise."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Spencer."

You miss the day you resign from the B.A.U, taking care of Spencer J.R was now your top priority, you miss buying a home with him, you miss waiting for him to come home after long cases, you miss kissing him at the front door, you miss how he fell asleep on the couch watching Dr. Who, you miss celebrating birthdays with him, you miss watching him get older and older, he knew all along you were an immortal, but he never wanted to confirm it. When he made sure he was right it never changed anything for him. He loved you and you loved him till the end of the world.

"Baby..."

"Yeah?"

"You're immortal aren't you?"

"......Yeah."

He hugs you, tears running freely down both of your cheeks because he knows one day he won't be there for you anymore. He knows one day you'll be all alone. "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, Spence."

"I love you."

You miss the day he turns 60, resigning finally from the B.A.U, you miss the going away party you get everyone to come to, you miss how he just sat in silence with you, peacefully on the porch, you miss watching Spencer J.R graduate college, you miss when he turns old and gray, but you never changed. Not a bit. You miss how you sit next to him while he's on his deathbed. Everyone says their goodbyes and slowly file out, one by one until you're the only two left.

You miss him.

"________."

"Yeah Spence?" You try so hard not to fall apart in front of your lover, a sad smile falls upon his old wrinkly face, "It's okay ________. I know. Don't forget me, okay?" he says as he reaches out with his trembling hand to hold your own. "I promise I never will." You take his hand and hold it gently. "Thank you." The final words that leave his mouth before the last breath of air pass through his lungs. You break apart, alone, wailing and sobbing for your lover who you'll never see ever again.

"Goodbye Spence."

"_________! Over here!" Your friend yells, for you. "I'm coming, I'm coming." You laugh as you make your way over to her. Decades have passed, you made new friends, you lost old ones. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for what, ten years? You haven't aged a day!" She smirked at you, "You should get out and date some people while you still can girl!"

A solemn smile crosses your face, "I've already had my love for this life." You say while staring up at the sky, she laughs "Okay okay, whatever you say weirdo, I'll be waiting for you inside." She walks away and leaves you alone. 

"I haven't forgotten you, Spence."


End file.
